Beyond the Mirror
by BeastRage the Hunter
Summary: Free verse for all and none of our favorite Transformers. Truth is waiting, beyond the looking glass...if you're willing to find it.
1. Before their eyes

Two sides fighting for what's theirs

Truth in their own eyes isn't always

Eye-to-eye, or rather optic-to-optic

Red stares into blue, and blue back

Neither wavering nor afraid

Brave each in their own way

Purple and red masks adorn

Their chests, meaning so much

For paint on top of metal

Symbols of what they hold dear

Swords meet, blades cross

Laser-fire covers the battlefield

"Peace through tyranny!"

"Freedom is a right for all sentient beings!"

Two battle cries above all the rest

Power is the way for peace

Freedom is the way to peace

It is one or the other

Not both, nor neither

None know who is right

Until the judgement day

When all will win or lose


	2. What they never see

A/N: I will do requests of different characters. Just put 'em in your reviews! These poems will also come in spurts. I may put out a bunch at one time and not post for months. Betcha you can't guess who this is...

* * *

Never fear me

Though you see the truth

I am your shadow

Through the darkest of times

By your side in war

The one that gets it right

When none others you trust

What you call loyal servant

But really think 'dog'

You care only for yourself

I know that now

But can't sever the binding ties

Between the two of us

Master and Servant

For small reasons

I am sure you do not care for

That none care for

Except I

I serve others

Even as I serve you

Loyal to those

Defenseless against your wrath

Needing me in my loyalty

Honoring it and me

Not taking advantage of it

All despise me, for they cannot see

That I despise _you_

O Mighty Megatron

Former High Protector

Lord of the Decepticons

And lord of _me_


	3. Left behind

It didn't hurt sleeping

It only hurt waking up

Finding out nothing was

The way I had left it

That Cybertron was gone

Good as dead in this war

Vos, Praxus, so many more...

All gone in a flash

A moment I never knew

Two fight, Prime and Megatron

Fighting a battle with no meaning

Or one so lost in time

It doesn't matter now

Everyone changed

While I stayed the same

I was left behind

When everything changed

I need to find my own way

Be it Autobot or Decepticon

I only have one thing left to say:

I'm sorry, Starscream

Please forgive an old friend

His trespasses against you

And leaving you behind

Like he was left long ago


	4. Trapped in plain sight

Despise each other

Hate each other

That's what you do in a war

Then it's easy to kill

To kill who you hate

Caring, loving?

With that, there is no war

So they hate and kill

Instead of love and peace

Who cares for a monster

Who would kill you without

A second thought

Torture you when chances comes

The true secret of war

Is that to end it

One learns to love

Care for the other side

See people, not monsters

Discovering their 'truth'

Could be another lie

Hoping to find another

With their views

On the other side

Once one does so

Peace can be made

Trying to teach others

The truth about the other

And sometimes...

Peace is more dangerous than war


	5. No one stays

War's over now

The fighting may go on

But the real reason is gone

Maybe it never even existed

Lord Megatron's dead and gone

So is everyone else that landed

On this miserable mud ball with me

Except for that coward Starscream

I have a chance, a choice to make

What do I do now?

Do I wait for _Screamer_ to return?

Hiding from Autobot and human alike

Or do I go my own path?

Find a future where

The Autobots have found such hope

Happiness and friends

Could there be more to this planet than dirt?

More than fleshies and the strange sky?

Something I have forgotten is

In this once war

No one stays for long

Except for me

What is my choice?


	6. There's no logic here

The world was once so easy

Documented by numbers

Knowledge that all know

And what I could see

That no one else could

Now nothing makes sense

Phrases and words put out of order

Each with an unusual meaning

Changing with the 'wind'

Whatever that is

This place always so strange

Yet everyone accepts it as fact

That nothing makes sense

Will make sense

It is overwhelming

Everywhere is so different

A thousand questions wander my mind

But I bite them back

I am no sparkling

I am the Autobot Second-in-Command

Not a soldier that can admit

To knowing nothing

Yes, nothing makes sense

Sometimes I slip up

It is embarrassing

To lie there helpless

Merely because I am not good enough

To understand what others do

They put this aside

Accept where once they wouldn't have

Once have gotten rid of

This glitch in the machine

Of the Autobot Army

I can't accept this world

Of accepting the weak

Of not culling those who can't

One where I am still commanding

An army on a planet

Where nothing makes sense


	7. Running too slow

Running, running, running

That's all been known

Running, running

From mouth and pedes

Running

Fastest of all

I ran so fast that

None could catch me

Decepticon or Autobot

Friend or foe

Fastest of all

I leaped off the stars

Landing on grey rocks

Of a moon so far

Fastest of all

I made to base

Of course I could

But none could hear me

And the lights were out

Leaving me alone

Fastest of all

I found my friend

One that I trusted

I told all truth, no lies

Yet he hunted me

Fastest of all

I ran and ran

Trying to escape

The certain death to come

By his claws

Fastest of all

Running but doubling back

Leaping but forced down

Sliding into a trap

Fastest of all

The walls surround me

Crushing me down

My 'friend' is laughing

I'm sure of it

Laughing at the

Fastest of all

Stuck in a trap

Dying, no longer

A runner for allies

Slower, slower, slower

Slowest of all


	8. Needing Truth

There isn't enough knowledge in this war

Not enough to prevent it

Not enough to stop it

What we need is to understand it

Understand the worst of our foes

The spots we can exploit

So I told Lord Megatron

All Autobots are much too weak

Screaming as I cut them open

To see what is inside of them

Their sparks go out much too quickly

And their Energon spills out everywhere

The prisoners know their fate

They still shout at me, call me childish names

That make them feel better than me somehow

"One-eye! Freak! Filthy Con!"

I do not care of that

Their fates are sealed in Energon

What I do not understand is

How many of them remain strong

Even in their last moments

No matter how many frames I study

No matter how many I test

I do not find the answer

Until one speaks to me

Going beyond insults

"What you're looking for  
Isn't in our bodies."

I pressed to know more

But the Autobot refused

Taking my punishments in silence

Again and again it went

Until his final days

"No, it is not within bodies,"

He whispered, energon dripping blue

"But within our sparks."

With that he died

Leaving me at a loss

What knowledge can I gain from a spark?

None have ever understood such

How could I?

More and more mechs fall in my grasp

I study their sparks, every last one of them

Where is the answer, the Autobot said?

Did he lie in his last hours?

No, no, he couldn't have

But where is the answer?

Where is it in the spark?


	9. What is it?

**What is War?**

War is a starving Insecticon, eating everything in its way.

_War is trying to shoot someone before they shoot you._

**What is Home?**

Home is...was...Praxus.

_Home is Cybertron...but it doesn't really seem like it any more. _

**What is Teamwork?**

Teamwork is talking and fighting with other Autobots.

_Teamwork is trying to avoid getting stuck in Screamer's crazy plans with TC._

**What is Lonely?  
**

Lonely is having no one to talk to, alone in a room.

_Lonely is there being no one to prank._

**What is Family?  
**

Family is Prowl, who knows what it's like having no home anymore. Also Smokescreen. But mostly Prowl.

_Family is Screamer complaining and TC trying to tell me not to prank him. Never works._

**What is Friendship?**

Friendship is talking to someone until they tell you go talk to someone else.

_Friendship is having a couple of drinking buddies to laugh with._

**What is Hate?**

Hate is seeing someone you never knew try to kill your friends.

_Hate is a grumpy Shockwave._

**What is Love?  
**

Love is...was...my creator. Now...Prowl?

_Love is...hmm...not hating? Being with femmes?_

**What is...Hope?  
**

Hope is knowing the next day will be better. Somehow, it will.

_Hope is the fact my spark's still glowing and that it'll stay that way. Somehow, it will. _


End file.
